In The Shadows Of The Trees
by kk911
Summary: Who new Beast Boy had a sister? And what will happen when she needs his help back home? T to be safe. Please R&R because it's my first story.
1. Ch 1 Here She Is

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. (unfortunately)

Author's notes: I have only seen the CARTOON and in the CARTOON Beast Boy's origins are not defined beyond the Doom Patrol. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Ch. 1-Here She Is

It was a quiet and lazy day at the titans small island, when a quiet tapping came from the door. It continued for ten minutes until it finally reached the ears of Cyborg who was on his way going from his workshop to the kitchen, and at first he ignored it taking it as a solicitor, for they never had visitors that used the door. But as he came out with a piece if newly warmed pepperoni pizza on a plate he thought if it was someone this persistent then he or she deserved some sort of response. He creaked the door open to see a tall willowy girl with a blue tint to her skin that looked oddly familiar and a long white dress, she gave a small bow and said in a small voice

"Hello, may I see the one called Beast Boy? Is he here?",

Cyborg looked at her and he realized were the familiarity came from. Her skin had the same look as Beast Boys accept for the blue color, some of her features were similar to such as her pointed ears and the shape of her face.

"Who are you?" he said perplexedly, but no sooner had the reply left his mouth when the person in question, Beast Boy, came into the room.

"Hey Cy you better not have eaten my piz. . ."

he trailed off seeing the girl in the door, a mix of emotions flooded his face shock, apprehension, joy, and an emotion that Cyborg hardly ever saw Beast boy wear, concern.

"Brother. . ."

the girl said her eyes lighting up, she ran to him giving him a hug and spinning him around at the same time.

"I've been looking for you. You really need to find a better way to keep in contact, I barely ever hear from you and when I do get a letter the birds you send are always so tired afterward that they can't fly for at least a day and . . . and. . ." she then broke into a fit of coughing, Beast Boys face filled with even more concern than before,

"You really should be more careful, ya know." he said giving a sigh that turned into a smile. Then grabbing her hand he said "Come on let's get you to the sick bay, there's an air purifier in there you'll breath easier."

Cyborg opened his mouth to ask the borage of questions that were in his mind, but Beast Boy ignored him leading the girl upstairs and leaving a very confused Cyborg at the door. The whole tower was soon in an uproar. Everyone, even Raven, anxiously waited outside the door, it opened allowing everyone inside. Robin was the first to speak

"You have a SISTER?" he said keeping his voice down, but letting the obvious surprised tone shine threw,

"Yeah, kinda." Be said scratching the back of his head with a dopy smile and giving a sideways glance at his newly acquired sibling.

"What do you mean 'Kinda' is she or isn't she?" said Raven her mask of serenity back in place,

"Well. . . yah see. . .we were found by Mom and Dad, and we look alike so we've always assumed we were related, so we were raised as siblings." Beast Boy looked at his sister then back at his drop-jaw shocked audience,

"What? Is it really that surprising?"

Starfire was the first to pull out of the trance

"No friend it is just that this is the first time you have told us anything about yourself from before you were on the Doom Patrol and I have never thought to ask about it, but now . . . I am more curious that a Flipnarg on Plorg Day." her eyes were growing to the size of saucers. Beast Boy crossed his arms in thought "It's not that interesting."

Robin then shook off the blank look and said "And you didn't tell us about her before because. . ."

Beast Boy gave Robin a slightly quizzical look "It never came up and and it's kinda awkward 'cause Luella can't really come to cities because they make her sick, it's the first time we've seen each other since I left home."

Cyborg cocked his head to the side "Uhh. . . Luella?"

"Nice to meet you all!" the newly named sister said, giving a hop off the bed and turning it into a bow as she reached the floor "I'm Luella Logan, Garfield's twin sister."

The team's jaws dropped again.

"What?" said Beast Boy said giving a half pouting look.

Cyborgs shoulders began to shake and he finally burst out laughing "Dude, she's like a foot taller than you, are you sure your twins?."

Beast Boy looked at him in his usual angry face "We were found at the same time so we always assumed we were. Anyway does that really matter?."

" 'Course it does!" Cyborg said clutching his stomach.

"So, why are you here?" Raven then interjected, in her usual flat voice, taking a step toward Luella.

" Yeah, Lu why did you come here any way?" said BB breaking out of the stand off that had started between he and Cyborg.

"Oh. . I kinda need your help back home, some . . . problems have arisen and I can't seem to hold them off." she said fidgeting a bit and glancing at the others.

Beast boy smiled "They're ok, don't worry they're all 'different' " he said indicating each in turn, "Let me introduce you, this is Raven, her father, a demon, tried to take over the world, but we stopped him and now she's made a new family with the Teen Titans. This is Cyborg he was in an accident and most of his body was made mechanical, next to him is Starfire she came from space, enough said, and this is Robin, but he's normal."

Luella greeted them each in turn and just after Robin started brooding at his "normal" label she turned to Beast boy and asked "By the way what does 'space' mean I thought that was a place between to objects?"

Everyone accept BB looked at her surprised "Oh yeah, I forgot to explain that to you last time did I. Well you see . . ." and as Beast started explaining the others took the chance to give her a once over. She was no doubt pretty, her long, wavy, navy blue hair reached down to her waist, she had inherited the same slender form that Beast Boy had, but at the same time her height made her seem graceful and more poised. It was only as they observed her that they noticed something odd about her dress, it was woven from vines, bark, and flowers, "and so yeah space is basically the places beyond the sky."

"Friend Beast Boy why does your sister not no of the worlds beyond? You seemed to be unfazed when you learned of my origins, but your sister is not." Starfire looked a bit confused for she had thought all new of the worlds beyond.

" Oh, well . . . Yah see Luella hasn't ever really been anywhere besides the rainforest before because the toxins in the air that are mostly around human settled areas, so I've had to tell her about things beyond the confines of the forest, Mom and Dad taught her how to read an' stuff though." said Beast Boy shrugging a bit.

"I never took you for the teacher type." Raven said giving Beast Boy a sideways glance.

"Anyways!" Luella interjected before another stand-off started "Could you come home for a few days, maybe a week. It won't really take that long I think, I just need some. . . support." Luella, even with BB's assurance, still chose her words carefully, "Once the disturbances have been taken care of you can come straight back."

"Awesome, but what do you need help with? With your powers I can't imagine something you can't handle." BB said curiously.

'Hold up" said Cyborg "She has powers too?"

"Dude, she's blue of course she has powers, in fact her powers might even be better than mine." Beast Boys said brotherly pride filling his face which changed into a mischievous grin "In fact this could get very interesting." he continued dashing out of the room and bringing back several plants, making a circle in the middle of the room "Star, Robin I'll need you two to stand in the middle and don't worry she won't hurt you."

Knowing that most likely nothing good would come of this both stepped reluctantly into the circle.

"What should I do?" Luella said looking to her brother, "Give them . . ." BB leaned down whispering so that the others couldn't hear, "but don't lay it on them too thick or we could get in trouble." He said to Luella who nodded, walked over and kneeled down placing her right hand on one of the circle's plants. She slowly closed her eyes, minutes passed and neither Cyborg nor Raven saw what was coming, after five minutes Cyborg was about to break the somehow full silence when Robin, who had somehow gotten very close to, Starfire suddenly leaned over and started to kiss her and even more suddenly she rapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Within seconds they had a full on make out session.

"That should do it." BB said smiling impishly and opening the window so that the wind could blow through the room, he then coughed rather loudly to startle the two out of what seemed to be a trance.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Cyborg staring googley eyed at the now blushing leader.

"That's what I'd like to know." Robin said glaring at Beast Boy and taking fleeting evil glances at Luella "Beast Boy what did she do?"

"She raised the levels of phenylethylamine and capsaicin in the plants." BB said obviously hiding a bout of giggles.

"When did you expand your vocabulary to know about them?" said Raven an eyebrow raised at the sudden newfound intelligence of her comrade.

"Our Mom was a horticulturist, someone who studies plants. When Garfield exhibited his power with animals we assumed I had a power too so after some practice we found that my powers are just like his accept I deal with plants." Luella answered, attempting to stand, but she swayed and quickly sat back down.

No words were necessary Beast Boy immediately shut the window and flipped the switch for the air purifier back on.

"But how did she raise the chemical levels?" asked Cyborg, wondering wether to be wary or impressed by the new power.

"She can talk to plants in the same way I can talk to animals, she just asked the plants to produce more of the chemicals I specified." BB answered helping Luella up.

"It's ok if I go right Robin?" he continued, looking to the teen leader. "Sure, fine with me." Robin consented "But if the enamy is strong enough to resist that kind of power in a rainforest I think you should have back up." he looked to the others "Raven will you go with him your powers will probably be most effective."

"Lucky me." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Great!" Luella said "We'll leave tomorrow."


	2. Ch 2 Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's notes: I have only seen the CARTOON and in the CARTOON Beast Boy's origins are not defined beyond the Doom Patrol. Flames will be ignored, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

_**And please comment, I need feedback.**_

Ch.2- Home Sweet Home

The next morning it was decided that the fastest way to travel would be to fly with a very surprised Luella, for she had not known the extent that Beast Boy had strengthened his powers to, on his back. It would take a full day to get there, but fortunately there were many small uninhabited island on the way there. Where, if they got tired, they could lay down and rest.

"Your powers have grown so much since you left." Luella said staring at the giant green pterodactyl in front of her. An almost impersevablse smile passed the dinosaur's mouth as she climbed on his back, making sure to steer clear of the wings.

"Report as soon as you get there so we know you made it." Robin said, and with a nod the group set off.

The flight was pleasant if uneventful, the sun shown hot and several times they had to stop to drink some water and reapply sunscreen. But even Raven, who normally avoided outdoor adventures, thought the fresh air that blew past her face was fairly enjoyable.

"We're almost there!" Luella cried suddenly stirring Raven from her mobile meditation (aka meditating while being pulled by a rope attached to Beast Boys tail), "Look!" Luella continued pointing ahead. A large hill loomed in front of them, a happy squawk-ish sound came from the dinosaur bellow her.

"Beyond that hill is the forest we lived in." She continued almost as if to reconsider her previous excitement and Raven caching the word "lived" asked "So is it close to your new home?"

Luella visibly gulped and suddenly with evident worry called for them to land. Once on the ground Luella jumped off Beast Boys back and said "From here we should travel on foot, they will see us from the sky."

"Who's they?" Beast Boy said switching forms and copying, in slight mockery, her serious tone, but he was silenced by her glare that he was obviously unused to for his mouth slightly fell open in surprise. Raven noted to herself to ask how Luella shut him up so easily later.

A few hours later found a very exhausted group of three walking on a bush strewn path, "Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked for the 50th time, "Almost just be patient." Luella answered for the 50th time, but this time she added a

"We're very close you should be able to recognize some of the area now."

And as Beast Boy looked more closely at the forest he realized she was right, "Wait a minute, is that the old Kapok Tree?" he asked looking few yards away at a tall, but still young looking tree, Luella smiled "I knew you would recognize him first, we used to always play here all the time and you loved to practice your shifting here because the sun came through the canopy and warmed the grass." she paused for a minute looking at the tree, "It missed you." she said her smile growing as a warmth seemed to surround them no doubt from a chemical reaction.

"Wow it's huge, It was barely my height when I left." BB continued, Raven looked on mildly amused.

"Hey, wait, does that mean. . ." Beast Boy trailed off looking around then bounding off to the right, Luella laughed waving for Raven to fallow and took after her overly excited twin.

Beast Boy hurled himself through the forest until he reached a cave, his smile grew, he stood still listening to the sounds around him. A crack sounded above him "You never change do you, Ilesh?" said Beast Boy as another monstrous crack sounded.

Luella and Raven soon heard a series of pops and snaps, "Sounds like it started." Luella said picking up her pace "What started?" asked Raven, but her question was soon answered, for as they rounded the corner two enormous jaguars rolled in front of them.

The two spun apart panting "To bad Ilesh looks like you lose." Luella said pointing to the back of the orange jaguars neck where a thick line of mud was traced. The jaguar, Ilesh, growled and stomped his feet in obvious disappointment, but soon gained a much more happy demeanor, prancing over to the green jaguar, Beast Boy, and began to yip and nuzzle his presumably good friend.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the sight, "How did you come to be on such good terms with a jaguar?" she asked. "Oh!" said Luella "We were raised together, Dad was excavating a ruin when he came upon some poachers who had killed a female jaguar for her pelt and who where going to sell her cub as an exotic pet. Dad bartered with them and was able to save the cub who he named 'Ilesh' meaning 'Lord of Earth'. Dad knew Ilesh wouldn't last in the wild so he brought him home to us thinking that Garfield could show him the ropes as a jaguar, but Dad soon found that just because Brother can turn into a jaguar doesn't necessarily mean that he can teach others how to be a jaguar so Ilesh became part of the family."

"Of course." said Raven with a slight flare of sarcasm, Ilesh turned toward Raven, his eyes where guarded, but with a reassuring nudge from Beast Boy Ilesh bowed to Raven showing his acceptance of her help.

"Good" Luella said "It's best we all get along, now forward to home" Beast Boy, still in his jaguar form nodded. They all fallowed Luella to where the edge of the forest became a jagged cliff, where Luella promptly jumped off. They all looked down to see her catch herself on a hanging tree root, clamber half-way down the cliff wall and then suddenly disappear, sending the previously calm Beast Boy into a hissing fit that turned into a twittering chatter as he shifted into a bird and dove off the cliff. Raven turned to Ilesh, who gave the jaguar equivalent of rolling his eyes, and jumped down to a jutting rock several feet below where Luella had been when she had disappeared and motioned with his tail for Raven to fallow. Raven gently floated down to where the jaguar was standing and looked to where Luella had gone, she gasped, only a few feet above her a the entrance to an enormous cave that had been created by the roots of the nearby forest. The roots were beautifully woven together in such a way as to hide it from anyone looking from above but also, when looked at more carefully, Raven found that it also doubled as a drainage and rain catching system. Loud voices echoed from deeper in the cave stirring Raven from her analysis of the entrance, she made her way into the cave Ilesh close behind. As the voices quieted Raven was stopped by Ilesh who had bitten firmly into her cloak and stood silent, it wasn't in her nature to eavesdrop, but if Ilesh wanted the two to sort out their problems with out interruption she wouldn't disrupt it, even though she had know idea why the resolution to a sibling squabble was important.

"Your being way to reckless, what if one day that branch where to break?" Beast Boy was saying, almost seething,

"It won't and you know it! I reinforce the trees every day to make sure that I can use them as tools when needed." Luella said back, her tone calm, but still with a bit of anger in it. There was a pause then Beast Boy sighed

"I know, just be more careful okay?" his tone was quieter now and almost pleading "I can't lose you, I can't go through that again. I. . ." he trailed off, Raven sneaked a peak around the corner. Beast Boy was sitting on a tree stump, Luella a few feet away looking sorrowfully and understandingly at her brother. She then walked over, kneeled before him and took his face in her hands, gently forcing him to look at her, "I'm not going anywhere." she said, looking him straight in the eye, "I'm going to live in this forest until I'm old and wrinkly, and pass on my knowledge to my nieces and nephews," she said soothingly " if you ever actually mature enough to have kids that is." and with a playful smack on the cheek she got up and went into what looked like a kitchen. Raven felt the release of her cloak, but stayed still watching Beast Boy who sat for a minute seeming to think over what she had said, a wide smile broke onto his face and he looked up at her "Please tell me your not making that nasty stuff you call tea." he said, with renewed and teasing cheeriness.

"What's wrong with tea?" Luella said mock offense in her tone,

"Yeah, what's wrong with tea?" Raven said coming around the corner with her arms crossed.

Author's Commentary: I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I put up the first chapter, I can't believe it took me almost a year to update this story TT_TT

Please forgive me! I'll try to update sooner so PLEASE REVIEW. I want to know If I'm wasting my time or not.


End file.
